End of Days
by Penni Lane
Summary: Re-Formatted! I'm not good with reviews. Just please read my story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own not Sydney or SD6, or the CIA. I don't own any of the characters in   
"Alias." I could settle for one certain Agent Michael Vaughn.. but that's another story. :)  
  
Title: End Of Days  
  
Author: Penni Lane  
  
Feedback: mrsspooky_dks@yahoo.com  
  
Reviews: Hell yes!  
  
Rating: PG-13 to be safe  
------------------------  
  
Sydney took a deep breath as she entered the SD6 complex for what was to be the   
last time. The CIA had been planning a takeover for almost a month, after the last fragments  
of evidence against Arvin Sloane and his associates had fallen into place. It was hard to   
believe that it was almost over after seven years of lies and almost three years of sneaking  
around for counter missions. Sydney Bristow was ready to get on with her life and leave the   
spy games buried in the past. Her subconcious wandered to a certain aspect of her job. A   
certain person who had become almost necessary for her survival. Michael Vaughn. Sydney   
sighed as she reached her desk. He had become one of her reasons for getting up every   
morning and going to work. After this was all over, would he disappear from her life? She   
had refused to admit it for so long, but recently she had surrendered to the fact that she   
was very much in love with him. "Hockey can wait," he had told her once. Now that the wait   
was over, Sydney wondered, would he still be there?  
  
"You ok, Syd?"  
  
Sydney looked up into the face of her partner. "Yeah, Dixon, I'm just tired."  
  
She forced a smile and he smiled back, sitting down at the desk in front of her. "If   
you only knew," she thought. She glanced at her watch as she started to type another report.  
The CIA team would be there in less than an hour. It was the longest forty minutes in   
Sydney's life.  
  
Just before the team rushed in, she saw her father stealthily exit Sloane's office. The   
failsafe was deactivated. He had sent the signal. The doors flew open and an armed SWAT   
team entered.  
  
"Everyone on the ground!" The commander yelled, surveying the room.  
  
Sloane came out of the briefing room with a look of pure disbelief on his face. Some of   
the SWAT team moved to him and cuffed him. Sydney watched carefully. She had waited for   
this moment for so long. The shock on his face turned to fury and betrayal as Jack Bristow   
crossed to the commander.  
  
"The safe is secured," he told him, "your men should be able to get through."  
  
One of the team members went towards the safe with a large box. Sydney scanned the   
team. She had hoped Vaughn would be there for such an important moment, but his was not   
among the faces.   
  
As Sloane was led out, other high-ranking SD6 officers were also arrested. The lower   
agents were told to remain calm, and were promised an explanation. Sydney walked over to   
her father.  
  
"We did it, dad," she said with a smile.  
  
Jack smiled brightly for the first time in years. "It's finally over."  
  
With a mirroring smile, Sydney stepped forward and hugged her father. His surprise was   
evident, but after a few moments, his arms were around her as well.  
  
Throughout the remainder of the day, the hapless employees of SD6 were interrogated by   
CIA officers. Vaughn was still nowhere to be seen. Sydney left the building two hours   
later. As she entered the parking garage, she stopped short. He was leaning against her   
car. A smile spread across his face as he noticed her. She grinned back and broke into a   
run, launching herself into his waiting arms. They held eachother for only moments before   
Sydney pulled back and looked up into the eyes of Michael Vaughn.  
  
"It's over, Vaughn," she spoke softly, "we did it."  
  
"You did it, Syd."  
  
She sighed. "It's incredible, isn't it?"  
  
He gazed down at her meaningfully. "Yes, it is."  
  
Sydney felt his hand brush her cheek and trace her jaw line before resting at the back   
of her head, his fingers enterwining themselves in her hair. As he gently pulled her towards  
him, she wound her arms over his shoulders. And finally, after three years of waiting,   
they kissed without fear of being discovered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two Weeks Earlier  
  
The warm climate of Seville seemed a welcome change from Los Angelos, despite the   
similar temperatures. The atmosphere was different - architecture, people, life in general.   
A mariachi band was playing below a balcony. Birds flew overhead, where the stars were out   
in force. Sydney sat, watching the scenes, at a small restaurant.  
  
"Perdoneme, señorita. ¿En qué puedo servirle?"  
  
She noticed the waiter who had approached.  
  
"Ah. Sí. Quiero un vino blanco. ¿Cuál recomende?"  
  
"Pues, el Beringer es bienisimo, pero pienso que se gustará el Montevino."  
  
"Muchas gracias."  
  
The waiter bowed and went to retrieve the bottle of wine. Sydney surveyed the crowd.  
  
"Can you see him?" Dixon asked.  
  
Her partner was in a room above the restaurant. He contacted her through a two-way radio.  
  
"Yes," she whispered, "he's alone."  
  
She had been given instructions to contact an enemy agent, one Miguel Chavez. She needed  
to scan his eyes so she could later break into a safe. Her glasses would transmit a retinal   
pattern to Dixon's computer, where contacts would be made. After she left the restaurant,   
she would pick them up and move on to the safe. The waiter was SD3, and the wine would be   
drugged to create a commotion for her to slip away and get to the lock with the contacts.   
Inside the safe was another Rambaldi item. Supposedly. CIA Intelligence had learned,   
however, that the artifact had been moved. Sloane didn't know. Sydney would meet with a   
CIA team that would give her a wired forgery. She would give them the other thing Sloane   
didn't know about. Disks bearing information that could destroy SD6 and the Alliance of   
Twelve. Information that could end the lies Sydney had been telling for ten years.  
  
The waiter brought the wine, with two glasses. Sydney waited a few minutes before   
approaching the table in the corner.  
  
"Hola, señor. ¿Te gusta el vino blanco?"  
  
She held up the bottle. Chavez examined the label, and then let his eyes rake over   
her. Sydney once again cursed the disguise department of SD6 for chosing skimpy outfits.  
  
"Una seleción buena, señorita. Sientese, por favor."  
  
Sydney smiled as sweetly as possible and sat down, pouring a healthy dose of wine into   
each glass. She offered a toast, and locked eyes with him just long enough for the retinal   
scan. Chavez tossed back the wine. In less than a minute, he had passed out.  
  
"Díos mío!" Sydney yelled, jumped from her chair. "Llama un doctor!"  
  
An ambulance was called, and amidst the chaos, Sydney slipped inside and ran up the   
stairs, quickly retreiving the contacts and moving to the safe. The retinal scan picked up   
the copied patterns, and the door creaked open. She grabbed the disks and ran to meet the   
CIA team. She handed off the files and took the forgery, hiding it in her bag. She gave   
them a smile and ran to meet Dixon in the alley way. The van was ready and waiting.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Four hours later, Sydney sat on her couch. She had stayed home rather than go out with   
Francie and Will. She told herself it was because she was tired, but deep down, she knew   
she was waiting for the phone to ring. Finally, it did.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Joey's Pizza?"  
  
She smiled. "No. Wrong number."  
  
She hung up and jumped off the couch, pulling her jacket on. She drove quickly to the   
warehouse. He was waiting. Sydney took a deep breath and entered. Meeting with Michael   
Vaughn had a tendency to take her breath away. He was everything she'd ever looked for in a   
man. Even though she couldn't have him, Sydney knew that she loved him.  
  
"How was Spain?"  
  
She smiled. "Beautiful. I could have stayed for weeks."  
  
Vaughn smiled back warmly. "Well, maybe you can start planning a vacation."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The intel was amazing," he replied. "Devlin's set up a takeover operation."  
  
Sydney sat down for fear that her legs would no longer hold her up. "What?"  
  
He stepped towards her chair. "That information, Syd... added to what we already  
have, it's everything we need to bring down SD-6 and the Alliance."  
  
A grin spread slowly across her face. "Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Sydney stood and closed the distance between them, pulling him into her arms. They   
stood in silence for several minutes, holding eachother, before she stepped away.  
  
"Vaughn, I.. this.. this is amazing."  
  
He smiled again. "Thanks to you."  
  
"No, not just me."  
  
"You got the intel."  
  
"When's the operation?" She asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"It'll be two weeks before Devlin's ready, but not much longer."  
  
Sydney sighed. "I guess a few weeks should seen like nothing after ten years."  
  
"You deserve to be free from all of this, Sydney. You deserve a normal life."  
  
"I don't even know what that is. I don't know how to be normal anymore."  
  
He sighed. "I don't think I could tell you either. I guess we're both screwed up."  
  
Sydney laughed softly and looked up at her handler. His eyes were lit up, mirroring her   
own happiness and excitement at the news.  
  
"Does my father know yet?"  
  
"No," Vaughn replied. "No, I thought you should be the one to tell him."  
  
She nodded slightly. "He'll be thrilled."  
  
The room filled with silence.  
  
"Sydney, I, uh.."  
  
"I know." She smiled. "So... are the Kings in town next month?"  
  
He laughed. "Hopefully... if not, a movie will do. Hockey can wait."  
  
"That sounds fine." She grinned. "But I think you just want to get me in a dark room."  
  
Vaughn blushed lightly. "Well... now that you mention it..."  
  
"Two weeks," She promised.  
  
He smiled. "I can't wait."  
  
Sydney smiled back widely before hugging him again and leaving the warehouse. As she   
left, she felt her heart soaring. In only a few weeks, her life would finally be her own   
again. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Sydney reported to Sloane and handed him the forged artifact.  
  
"I trust you had no problems?"  
  
"Piece of cake."  
  
He smiled. "Good. There's something I need to talk to you about. Come with me."  
  
Sydney nervously followed him into his office, worried that one of her counter-missions   
had been detected. There was an open file on Sloane's desk, and several pictures were spread  
over the surface.  
  
"We have reason to believe that you're under surveillance by an enemy agency," he told   
her, handing her the photos.  
  
She looked down at the glossy black-and-white prints and immediately recognized her   
"shadow."  
  
"Do you know him?"  
  
Sydney fell silent, unsure of how to answer. If she told Sloane that she didn't know   
Michael Vaughn, he might issue an order to kill. If she did claim to know him, she could   
put both of them at risk.  
  
"I don't think he's dangerous - maybe we just wind up in the same places."  
  
"Maybe. But we don't want to take any chances."  
  
She sighed. "You'd rather issue a death warrant for someone who could be innocent?"  
  
"I don't want to, but I will if it becomes necessary," Sloane paused. "Unless, of   
course, you know him."  
  
Sydney sighed. "His name's Michael.. we met at a coffee shop.."  
  
"There.. was that so hard?"  
  
"Yes, considering what happened the last time I was involved with someone."  
  
Sloane was quiet. "You bear part of that responsibility, Sydney. I don't want it to   
happen again."  
  
She nodded and stood to leave the room. A million possibilities flew through her head.   
She saw Vaughn as she had once seen Danny - sprawled dead in a bathtub, covered in blood.   
She had to tell him. During her lunch break, she managed to slip out of the building. She   
quickly took out her cell phone, dialing the familiar number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Vaughn, we have a problem."  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
They met again, but not at the warehouse. Sydney chose a small restaurant. The  
actual Joey's Pizza. Ironic, considering her usual correspondence with the man she  
was waiting for. he came in a few minutes later, shaking rain from his trench coat.  
He took the seat across from her.  
  
"You're sure nobody will see us?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"What do you mean?" Vaughn asked, looking genuinely confused and  
concerned.  
  
Sydney sighed. "I've been under surveillnce. Sloane showed me pictures.  
He thought I was being followed."  
  
He was silent.  
  
"He was going to have you killed, Vaughn. I told him I knew you."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I said that we'd met in a coffee shop - that we were getting to know  
each other."  
  
"Are you sure that was a good idea? He might check my records. He'll  
know I'm CIA. He'll know that you are."  
  
She sighed. "I couldn't just let him kill you."  
  
Vaughn was silent again. "I'll ask Jordan to alter my records. What  
else did you tell Sloane?"  
  
"Just that we were friends; that you weren't a shadow."  
  
He nodded. "Well... I guess I can look at you in public now..."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"And I won't have to pretend to be calling a wrong number just to  
talk to you."  
  
"Francie will certainly want to know about any guy who starts   
calling for me... I should tell her about you."  
  
"Yeah... does, uh, Sloane think we're..."  
  
"Not that I know of. He doesn't even know your last name."  
  
"Good. That'll give me time to get a cover set up."  
  
"Any ideas? We should probably get a story straight."  
  
Vaughn thought for a moment before speaking. "Ok - we met at  
a coffee shop."  
  
"I said that."  
  
"We ordered the same thing, and you were a few people behind me."  
"It was raining." Sydney smiled. She loved making up stores. Part  
of her, however, was sad. If only they had truly met outside of work.  
  
"I held the door for you on the way out. We shared a taxi to the  
bank. I had to make a deposit."  
  
"No. We both went to the library. For the same book."  
  
"What? Smiley's People?"  
  
She smacked his arm.  
  
"Maybe something you read for a class," he amended, "would be safe."  
  
"Well, in my French Lit. class, we just read Camus. The Plague and  
The Stranger."  
  
"The Stranger, then," Vaughn decided. "One of my favorites."  
  
Sydney nodded slightly. "Yeah.. me too. I sometimes worry that I'm  
turning into somebody like Meursault, though. Numb. Indifferent..."  
  
"That will never happen, Sydney. You'd never let it."  
  
She smiled again, somewhat sadly, before standing. "You should come  
over. I'll introduce you to Francie and Will."  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Sydney walked to her car, she felt filled with excitement. He was  
going home with her - of course, not in the bedroom sense, but it was the  
basic concept that counted in this case. It was odd, on the way home, to notice  
the same car behind her and not worry about being followed. It felt strange not  
to be trying to "lose a shadow." She smiled, remembering that it was Vaughn driving  
the car, and turned into her driveway. He parked along the curb in front of the  
building. She led him into the house.  
  
"I called the office."  
  
"Oh? What did Devlin say?"  
  
"The files are fixed. But I should use this situation to my advantage. As  
your handler, that is."  
  
"Right... Francie should be home soon, and Will's likely to wind up eventually  
when he gets hungry."  
  
Her predictions were proven true as the door opened and both of her  
friends entered."  
  
"So I told her that if Charlie didn't give it up..." Francie trailed off,  
noticing Sydney.  
  
Will saw Vaughn and stopped short in his tracks. "Syd?"  
  
Both he and Francie stood, staring at the stranger.  
  
"Will, Francie," Sydney spoke up, "this is Michael Vaughn."  
  
Vaughn smiled somewhat shyly. "It's, uh, nice to meet you. I've heard  
a lot about both of you."  
  
"I wish I could say the same," Francie said with a smile. "How do you  
two know eachother?"  
  
Will was staring with an intense jealousy. Sydney sighed. "Well, um, we  
ran into eachother at the coffee shop, last month. We've been having breakfast  
ever since."  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room.   
  
"I, uh, should go," Vaughn broke in, "I've got an interview to  
get ready for."  
  
Sydney looked up at him gratefully. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course. Will, Francie - nice to finally meet you." And with that,   
Vaughn quickly left.  
  
"So why haven't we heard about this Michael before?" Francie asked, rushing  
towards her friend.  
  
"Umm... I've been busy, Fran.. I just haven't had the time to remember  
to tell you."  
  
"You're a terrible liar, Syd."  
  
Sydney laughed and dodged the skeptical look her friend shot her and  
went into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, come on, Syd - I saw the way you two looked at each other. You didn't  
forget."  
  
"I hardly know him, Francie. There was never anything to tell."  
  
"Then what was he doing over here?" Will questioned, entering the room.  
  
"I was giving him back a book he lent me last week."  
  
"What book?"  
  
"The Stranger. Will, you've been a reporter too long."  
  
He smiled slightly before leaning over her shoulder to see what she  
was doing. "What's for dinner?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and pushed him away playfully. "You, if you don't  
quit bothering me!"  
  
"Why do women always treat me like a piece of meat?" Will wondered out  
loud as he left the kitchen.  
  
Francie and Sydney laughed.  
  
"Why don't you invite, uh, Michael over for dinner?"  
  
Sydney shrugged. "I don't think Will would appreciate that."  
  
"Yeah, well, he doesn't live here."  
  
"Do you think I should?"  
  
"Syd, you know me. I'm always trying to hook you up. Call him."  
  
Sydney smiled. "Ok, okay. You keep an eye on the sauce." She left the  
pesto and her friend in the kithen and grabbed her phone, pressing the speed  
dial and the number one. It rang twice before he picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi. It's Sydney."  
  
Vaughn smiled in his car. "I've been gone for ten minutes."  
  
"Yeah. I know. Francie wants to invite me over for dinner."  
  
"Are you going to?"  
  
"I don't know - do you want to subject yourself to my cooking?"  
  
Vaughn laughed. "Well, if you're cooking, I'll bring something to  
drink. Want a Slusho?"  
  
She laughed as well. "I think wine would be more appropriate. You'll come?"  
  
"Of course. I'll be there soon. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Twenty minutes after calling Vaughn, Sydney checked herself in the mirror.  
She had changed into a floral print skirt and a light red v-neck blouse, the one   
Francie told her wasn't modest enough to wear to work. She clipped her hair half-back  
and went to check on the sauce. The smell of basil and garlic had filled the kitchen.  
  
"You're in love with him."  
  
Sydney turned to face Will. "What?"  
  
"You don't dress that way for just anybody... besides, I saw the look on  
your face when you were talking to him. I haven't seen that since you looked at  
Danny."  
  
She sighed. "Will..."  
  
"It's ok, Syd. I know we'll never feel exactly the same way about each  
other. I just want you to be happy. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"That won't happen, Will. Michael would never hurt me."  
  
A knock on the door disturbed them. Sydney gave her friend a quick hug.  
"Do I look ok?"  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
She smiled and went to open the door. Vaughn stood on the porch with a  
bottle of merlot. He smiled upon seeing her.  
  
"Hey. You look great." He handed her a bouquet of flowers, holding up the  
bottle. "Should I put this on ice?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on in..." she inhaled the scent of the lilies. "They're  
beautiful.. I'll get a vase."  
  
He stepped into the foyer and slipped his coat off, following Sydney into  
the kitchen where he set the wine in the waiting ice.  
  
"Smells great," he commented as she searched for a vase. "If I'd known  
you were making pesto, I'd have brought a lighter wine."  
  
She examined the bottle. "No, this looks perfect, Vaughn."  
  
Sydney arranged the flowers in a delicate vase and set them on the table.  
"It'll take a while for this to be done. Come on - sit down."  
  
The two went into the living room and sat on the couch, unsure of what  
to say. After a moment, Will and Francie came in.  
  
"So, uh, Mike," Will began, "what do you do?"  
  
Sydney saw her handler's eyes narrow and the nickname.  
  
"Well, William, I'm a teacher. French and Spanish."  
  
"High school?" Francie asked. "I can't imagine teenagers all day long."  
  
He laughed lightly. "It can be irritating sometimes, but it's usually  
worth it at the end of the day."  
  
Syd smiled and put a hand on his arm. "He just told he that he's found a  
new job in the area."  
  
Both agents found it hard to ignore the jolt of electricity that coursed  
through them at the innocent touch.  
  
"Yeah.. uh.." Vaughn looked over at her with an indescribable feeling  
in his eyes. "Over at Delmar High... but it's just at interview stage, nothing  
official yet."  
  
She smiled at him. "I'm sure you'll get it with your resume."  
  
The group of four made small chat until dinner was prepared.  
  
The conversation was less than comfortable for those involved,  
and Vaughn found himself relieved when the meal was over and Francie  
left to speak with a bank about a loan to start her restaraunt. Will  
left reluctantly moments later at Sydney's request, leaving her and  
Vaughn to speak freely.  
  
"That," he said, taking his dish to the sink, "was terrible."  
  
She laughed softly. "Yeah, I suppose it was rather awkward."  
  
"I think Will was trying to bore a hole in my head." He made   
a movement to start washing his dish.  
  
"I've got it," she told him, snatching the dish and turning on  
the water. "Yeah.. Will can be overbearing. Overprotective."  
  
"So I noticed." He took a position on the other side of her and grabbed a  
nearby dishtowell, starting to dry the dinner plates.  
  
"Any news from Devlin?"  
  
"Nothing yet. It'll take some time, Syd. He's got to put a team  
together, and they have to know how to get inside and through the  
security."  
  
"Can't my father and I do that part?"  
  
"We don't want to risk it. If SD-6's security section found out  
before everyone got in, there would be serious complications."  
  
"There are going to be complications anyway. Every entrance  
to the complex has hidden cameras," she told him, taking the dried dishes  
and shelving them above the sink.  
  
"If Cole and his people were able to get in, we shouldn't  
have a problem."  
  
"Cole already knew the system, Vaughn."  
  
"So do our guys. Two of them used to be SD-6."  
  
Sydney looked at him, puzzled. "Used to be? How is  
that possible?"  
  
"They wanted out. They quit. Sloane sent someone to  
kill them. He sent your father, Sydney. He brought them to  
us, and they wanted to help get rid of the Alliance."  
  
"Oh. I thought my father and I were the only--"  
  
"You are the only doubles. These guys are more like  
transfers. But one of them was with security. He knows the  
technology they'll be up against, and he knows how to get  
around it."  
  
"What if the tech has changed?"  
  
Vaughn sighed. "Sydney, stop worrying. The Agency has two  
weeks to figure it all out, and they will."  
  
She gazed up at him, taking a deep breath. "I hope so."  
  
He smiled down at her reassuringly, and their eyes met.  
Sydney smiled slightly as he gazed down at her, his beautiful  
green eyes searching hers for a sign. Finding it, Vaughn leaned  
towards her slowly, giving her time to stop him. She didn't.  
Their lips met in a sweet, innocent first kiss that lasted until  
the sound of a throat being cleared echoed through the kitchen.  
They jumped apart. Francie stood in the entrance to the room.  
  
"I left my papers," she told them, "I hope I'm not  
interrupting?"  
  
Sydney could see the grin that her friend was trying  
to hold back and she laughed a little. "No, no.. don't worry.."  
She picked an envelope from the counter and handed it to her  
roommate. "This what you're looking for?"  
  
"Yeah.. thanks.."  
  
The three stood there for a few akward moments before  
Francie spoke up again. "Yeah.. I should, uh, get going.. I'll  
see you later, Syd."  
  
She gave her friend a quick, knowing, wink and was gone.  
  
Sydney sighed and turned off the faucet. "Sorry..."  
  
"What for?"  
  
She was silent for a few long seconds. "I don't know."  
  
"Sorry for what we did, or for being interrupted?"  
  
She looked up at him with a sad smile. "I'm sorry that  
we can't be doing this, Vaughn. I'm sorry that we can't have a  
normal relationship. I'm sorry that we have to lie to everyone."  
  
"Syd..."  
  
"Don't tell me it's not my fault."  
  
"It's not."  
  
She sighed. "I made a choice to join SD-6."  
  
"You didn't know what they were."  
  
"But I made that choice. I started all of this."  
  
"And it'll all be over in two weeks."  
  
She nodded. "I know that..."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"I just... I hate that I've wasted ten years of my life."  
  
"You've accomplished so much."  
  
Sydney ran a hand through her hair, getting frusterated.  
"Vaughn, why do you have to do this?"  
  
"What?" He raised his voice to match hers.  
  
"Try to make me feel that I haven't made all the wrong  
choices in my life, that I make a difference?"  
  
"You do make a difference, Syd. Maybe not to everyone,  
but you sure as hell make a difference to me."  
  
"Why? What have I done that's so important?"  
  
It was Vaughn's turn to sigh. "Nothing... and everything.  
Sydney, I... I'm in love with you."  
  
She fell silent, shocked at his admission. Her wide eyes  
looked up at him, questioning his feelings and his reasons.  
"What?"  
  
He studied his feet before looking back up at her and  
quietly repeating what he had so boldly stated only seconds  
before. "I said I'm in love with you, Sydney."  
  
Her eyes softened and a true smile spread across her  
face. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Really." He reached out and tenderly brushed a  
stray lock of dark hair from her face. She leaned into his touch.  
  
"Vaughn?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I think I'm in love with you, too."  
------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
